Sleep well, Goodnight
by wolfie1998
Summary: This is a songfic of Everything's An Illusion by Mayday Parade. I wrote this in loving memory of my aunt so please please please, I'm beggging ya, no flames Rated T for use of alcohol


**A/N Hey guys, I decided to work on a new fic this one is sad, and yes, it's a oneshot songfic. I'm doing this in memory of my aunt who had passed away late last winter :'( RIP Aunt Sam, I will love you forever and always and I know we'll see each other again one day :') the song I'm doing is Everything's An Illusion by Mayday Parade Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Percy POV**

I remember that day so clearly, I was awoken by my phone going off. I moaned as I looked at my alarm clock to see what time it was. _Gods, it's 3:30 a.m., who could be calling and why?_ I picked up the phone and heard someone crying. "Hello?" _Hey Perce, it's me, Silena. _"Is everything OK?" I asked. _No, it's Charlie. He's- he's dead, _she sobbed uncontrollably. "Wait, what do you mean, 'he's dead?'" She then explained that he must've been walking home late last night and had gotten mugged and stabbed repeatedly. I dropped the phone and thought _no. No, it can't be true. Me and Beckendorf were joking just hours ago. It's impossible, it's some kind of cruel joke right?_ I then remembered his laughing face and started to cry. I don't cry very often, only when something like, well, _this_ happens. I picked my phone up, told Silena bye and hung up. I lay there for what had seemed like hours, until unconsciousness fell over me. I dreamed I was hanging out with Beckendorf, like usual. We were in his garage working on his car; he always had to find a new way to mod it up. He started to say something when I was awoken by my alarm clock. I turned it off and went back to sleep, I didn't care about school, not today. One of my best friends had been killed. "Perseus Jackson! What are you still doing in bed?" my mother asked, furious. I told her about the call I had received from Silena at 3:30 a.m. and the incident with Beckendorf. She hugged me tight and reassured me. It felt good to have a shoulder to cry on. "Mom, right now I just want to go back to sleep," I told her and she left me alone for the rest of the day except randomly checking in on me asking if I wanted something to eat or drink. I didn't really have an appetite so I told her no, but every time I did, she'd say that I need to eat something at least but I'd dismiss it. I awoke later on that night sometime around one in the morning and got up. I knew my mom wasn't awake at this time, so I silently tip toed across my floor and opened up my drawer with a secret compartment me and Beckendorf had built together so I could stash alcohol or whatever I wanted in there. I grabbed the fifth of Jack Daniels that lay there and went back to my bed with it. I opened it up and took a few gulps, it burned my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes as I grabbed the picture of me, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Beckendorf and Silena all smiling happily. We had all decided to go to the New York Central Park Zoo that day. We all had a blast, so we decided to ask one of the workers there to take a picture of us all. After a while the fifth was mostly empty and I tossed it on the floor drunk. I tried to sleep but my eyes wouldn't close. I sat up and my ankle brushed the empty bottle lying next to me. I couldn't think or do anything else without all the memories of Beckendorf and me rushing to my head. I picked up the bottle and downed the rest of it, hoping to take the pain away. There was so much I had needed to say, and now I can't. _If God can take a friend away from me_ I thought. _Then I can say all I want and he won't do anything_. "Sleep well my friend," I croaked. "I know there will be another moment we'll meet again. Sleep well, goodnight, you're something to remember, I really wish that you were here by my side." I again fell asleep, but this time, I was dreamless. The next morning I awoke with a bad hangover, but I still didn't care. Beckendorf was one of my best friends. I picked up my phone and seen I had a text from Silena saying that _his_ funeral is this Friday, only two days away. I tossed the phone away and lay back down.

~ Time Skip to Friday at the funeral home ~

I had dressed up in my nicest suit to honor my dead friend. I was waiting in line to pay my respects, and I was next. After the people in front of me had moved away from the casket, I walked up. "Hey, there Beck," I said with tears welling up in my eyes. "I just wanted to tell you, sleep well my friend, and that we will meet again, I just know it. So sleep well, and goodnight. You're something I'll remember, heh; I really wish that you were here beside me." I walked away and sat down tears falling from my face.

~ Time skip to after the funeral ~

I spent hours, uselessly trying to make it through the day and I don't think that I will ever be the same. So I decided to take a walk after I got home and changed. You know, just to clear my head about everything. But every single place I look, I see Charles Beckendorf. I used to love this city, but now that he's gone, it's just like a burial ground. And once again, I start crying. I run to the pond in Central Park that me and him used to go to all throughout Jr. High. After I arrive, I collapse, not from exhaustion, but stress. This was the place that me and him had met. I remember it very vividly, Annabeth had told me about this guy that she'd met at Camp Half-Blood, named Charles Beckendorf. We hit it off almost immediately. And after that, we've been best friends ever since then. I look up at the pond and whisper, "Sleep well my friend, there will be another moment we'll meet again, just let it go. Sleep well, goodnight, you're something to remember, I wish that you were here by my side."

**A/N So what'd you guys think? R&R and please I really don't want any flames on this, as I poured so much of my heart into this song and every time I hear it I think of her but anyways thanks - Wolfie**


End file.
